Operation Refrigerator
by Mononoke Lynn
Summary: Peter is teaching Rufio the ropes of being second-in-command of the Lost Boys. He brings him to a window where two girls are trying to get some food in the middle of the night without waking up their parents. One shot.


The idea of Peter Pan was always in my mind when I was little, always waiting to be taken to Neverland.

This is just a oneshot. I don't think I could capture the essence of Peter Pan in a long fold-out story very well. But I wanted to write one… I wrote this sometime during early 2004, and it laid dormant for many years until now. So I can easily say that this isn't my best. Also I'm not very good at writing comedy/sarcasm based stories, but I tried my best.  
The girls, by the way, are 14/15.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the story of Peter – that belongs to J.M. Barrie and the Great Ormond Street Hospital for Sick Children in London. Rufio belongs to the film Hook. I also don't own the rights to Vanilla Coke, Pringles, or Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream.

**OPERATION REFRIGERATOR**

It was zero two hundred in the morning, and Winifred 'Winnie' Hooden and Elizabeth 'Eliza' Wilson were hungry. Winnie's parents were evil, and had strict hours of bed time, even on sleepovers. So, Winnie and Eliza decided to go on a journey - it was time to visit the Kitchen!

"So, this is the plan, Private!" Eliza cleared her throat and randomly threw up a big map of the household on the wall, taping it on with LOADS of duct tape. She grabbed a pen, with fluffy pink feathers sticking out of one end, to point the directions they were going to. "We exit here, make our way down this way, then down these things here, go this way, turn here, and there we shall be! You get it, Private!?"

"Why do I always have to be the Private? Can I be the Sergeant someday?" Winnie asked.

"NO! You are small and insignificant to MY GREAT mind! Besides, you're too chubby and short!"

"Oh," she replied with sarcasm and Winnie rolled her eyes. Before Winnie knew it, Eliza held her by the collar at the door. "Can't breathe...very well!"

"QUIET! I'm cooking up a concoction! Humm..." Eliza thought for ten minuets, still holding an aggravated Winnie within her clutches. "Got it! Follow my leeeeeeead!"

**  
OUTSIDE**

Somewhere, in the sky...

"Well, Rufio, now you can fly, and now you're here on Earth. You are well on your way to being second in command." Peter Pan said. "Now, I'm going to teach the basics of what type of child you would take to Neverland. Hey, lights are on in that house. Let's go look into that one."

Rufio nodded and followed Peter to the house. They looked into the windows of the lit up rooms, but no one was in there. Something caught their eyes suddenly, a light flickered on. Peter nodded at Rufio. They both flew to the recently lit up room.

"Now. I want you to tell me the actions of the kid - if there are any..." Peter looked around the room.

"Look, Peter! There!" Rufio pointed to two girls. He saw how secretly they acted. "They act as though they are on a mission."

"Would that be good in children for Neverland, and why?" Peter asked.

"Yes. They would be willing to be sleuth-like and they look like the type to have fun very easily." Rufio was proud of himself.

"Good. Now, let's watch what they do." Peter directed Rufio's attention to the two girls inside.

**  
INSIDE**

"Private, is it clear behind you?" Eliza asked Winnie, who was watching behind them in case Winnie's parents came trudging down the steps.

"All clear, Sergeant!" Winnie reported.

"Good. Now, the kitchen is within the hallway's distance. Journey!"

**  
OUTSIDE**

Peter and Rufio went to the next window, watching the two as they journeyed down the hallway.

**  
INSIDE**

Eliza and Winnie got down on their hands and knees, and crawled down the hallway. The kitchen was three feet away...two feet away...one foot away...they arrived.

"All right, Private! Keep watch!" Eliza ordered.

Winnie stood up. "But it's my kitchen for chrissake!" Her voice was loud enough to 'wake the dead'.

'KA-CHUNK!'

Eliza put her hand to Winnie's mouth. "Shh! I think..." She heard trudging above them. "Parents!" They turned off the light, and hid behind the table. "You idiot," Eliza hissed.

"Well, think about it Eliza. It's MY kitchen after all! How would YOU know you're way around it!?"

Eliza wiggled her nose. "Because I investigate YOUR kitchen every time I come over. I even know where she stores the baking soda!"

"Shh! Here they come," Winnie whispered. Her mother came running down the steps, and looked around and eyed the room suspiciously. She flipped on the light.

**  
OUTSIDE**

"Ah!" cried Peter, "The villain. Grown ups are the worst! Hook is bad enough, but them! Ha! I don't know what makes a child cling to them so."

Rufio was feverishly taking notes on Peter's actions and wisdom. He had to be sharp to be second in command of the Lost Boys.

**  
INSIDE**

The mother looked around a bit longer, then left and went back upstairs. Eliza and Winnie waited until they heard her angrily slam the door, and hop into bed. When that happened, Eliza wrapped her right arm around Winnie's neck, while Winnie was still kneeling. They looked like a totem poll. They looked opposite directions.

"All clear, Private?" Eliza asked.

"All clear, sir - I mean Ma'am.", Winnie corrected herself.

"Here's the deal. You get the bagels and cream cheese. I'll go for the Vanilla Coke, Pringles, and Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. You grab the spoons," Eliza ordered. Winnie and Eliza went their separate ways in the kitchen.

**  
OUTSIDE**

"This is all very interesting.", Rufio commented. "Do you often do these such things, Peter?"

"As in...?"

"Spying."

"Quite often, yes, I will admit. I love watching how the lives of others are different then my very own."

Rufio looked back inside. "Look, they've stopped."

**  
INSIDE**

Eliza and Winnie nodded at each other. "Follow my leeeead...quietly!" They walked briskly and quietly to Winnie 's bedroom.

**  
OUTSIDE**

Rufio and Peter followed them to their windows. They watched them eat food and talk.

A smirk spread across Rufio's face. "These girls are so weird."

Peter lifted an eyebrow. "But prefect candidates..."

Rufio turned to Peter. "Should we offer to take them to Neverland?"

Peter shook his head sadly. "They're too old. But the girl with the brown hair has the heart of a child, and the black haired one has the aura of a child." He turned to Rufio, "Another test?"

"Certainly!"

"Okay. How can you tell difference between the aura of a child, and the heart of a child?"

Rufio knew he would ask that question. He wasn't well versed in it, but he decided to give it a try. "Well, the aura of a child gives off the feeling of a childish personality. And the aura says that even though their scared, they're ready to grow up. The heart of a child means that they are behind their age, that they see everything through a child's eyes, and do not want to grow up, for they fear the world and all its cruelty."

Peter smiled. "Right on target. Come on, let's go back to Neverland. You still have more to learn." But Peter stole one more glance at the girls. "It's too bad their already growing up, they would have been happy in Neverland." Rufio nodded in agreement. "Let us go," Peter stated.

"Yes, I am hungry now thanks to them." Rufio laughed.

Peter smirked and led the way back to Neverland.

**  
INSIDE**

Winnie stood up suddenly and ran to the window. She opened it up quickly.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

Winnie looked into the night. She had had that feeling again, ever since she was a little girl. Someone had been outside her window, looking in on her and her life, and she knew it wasn't any mere mortal, she was two floors up for crying out loud. "Oh it's nothing," Winnie reported back. Her whole life, she believed in Peter Pan, and maybe, he was the one watching her and Eliza. Watching her her whole life. She looked at the brightest star in the sky. "Good night, Neverland."


End file.
